The present invention relates to contact lenses and manufacture thereof, and more specifically, to electro-optical materials for use in contact lenses.
Contact lenses are useful for correcting vision in the human eye. The lenses are widely available over-the-counter as hard and soft lenses, which may be for daily disposal or long-term use. With the advance of materials for use generally in the human body, and specifically for the eye, features such as color, patterned focal properties, and features activated by embedded components, such as electrical components. Such features include changeable optical properties and even use of the contact lens as a display for information. For example, contact lenses have been reported that can change their dioptric power upon exposure to electric current.
Often, however, the human eye exhibits complex vision anomalies that require complex corrective measures, and such anomalies can change in complex ways over time. In such situations, contact lenses with complex capability to address such anomalies are needed.